clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TechnologyPookie/The National Techno Television Broadcasting
The Techno Television Network '''(often shortened to '''Techno TV '''or '''Techno Television) is a TV channel for all members of the famfam. The Channel The channel was founded on May 18, 2015. That is all. The Mascots The mascots for the Pookie Playtime ''block are Adeliade (pookie) and Fluffy (kitty). They are a pookie-kitty duo and are the mascots of the ''Pookie Playtime ''block. The mascot for the ''Techno TV Family ''block (which is the main one) is Techno. Techno is very playful, and loves all her pookie friends, which are seen in some bumpers. Her favorite season is Winter and owns an uppie named Blossom. The mascots for the ''Middles & Biggies Hangout ''block are Ulyana and Dustin. They usually wear middle/biggie like clothes but for occasions they will wear formal outfits. They have the exact same personality, though. Many girl middles and biggies think that Dustin is 'adorable', 'hot' and 'cute'. Same goes for boy middles and biggies with Ulyana. The mascot for the ''The Adult Zone ''block is Vortex. Not much is known except he is evil. The Bumpers '''Pookie Playtime' 'Pool Party' We see Hannah the Pookie from Hannah the Pookie and Friends ''and Eddy Teddy from ''Teddy Town in a pool. Then, we see Jenny from Bunny Barn ''jumps in and makes a huge splash. The splash of water morphs into the Pookie Playtime logo. Another splash appears with a voiceover saying "Coming up next: *insert show here*!" 'Adelaides's Party' We see Adelaide with other characters from other Pookie Playtime shows. The other characters tell Adelaide to make a wish, and Adelaide blows the candles out. Then all the characters face the camera, and they all sing "You're watching Pookie Playhouse!" 'www.pookieplayhouse.com Advertising' We see some workers set up a setting for a bumper. We then see a stool. Adelaide walks up on the stool and Fluffy follows her. Adelaide says "Do woo wanna see more of Pookie Pwayhouse? Do woo wanna see how the people make the shows woo wove? Well, we hwave it all hwere for all of woo!" Then Adelaide says "Gwab woo pwookie and gwo to www.pookieplayhouse.ca fwor mwore fwun with woo fwiends at Pookie Pwayhouse! See woo swoon!" After that all the characters of other PP shows come up and sing "Nobody can do it like Pookie Playhouse can!" they then cheer and squeal, then giggle. 'Rainbow' The bumper immediately cuts to a scene of rain dropping. We then see Hannah and Danny from ''Hannah The Pookie And Friends ''look out the window, looking very bored and sad. It then cuts to the sun making the rain go away. This makes them rise up and smile. The scene cuts to a rainbow, and they run out and then Hannah says "You're watching Pookie Playhouse!" and Danny says "Up next, (insert show here)!" '''Techno TV Family (Main Block)' 'Animation Cells' We see concept papers of Techno flashing, then some animation cells, and then the image is completed, and Techno smiles waves, and pulls out a wooden plank with the logo on it. 'Arcade' Techno walks into an arcade. She slips on a banana and falls on the floor, sliding. Some tokens fall into her mouth, a toy from a claw machine falls into hand, and she bangs her head against the prize booth. The camera zooms in to a box, with the logo, and a child's voice says 'Dee Dee Dee Deee Techno TV! 'Jumping' Techno and some pookies jump on a trampoline, a female voice calls "Dinner!". All the kids go inside, and they jump all the way to the dinner table, Techno's plate grows legs and jumps off, revealing The Techno TV Logo. 'Pillow Fight' Techno and her friend Yuki have a pillow fight. Techno falls into a pile of pillows and feathers fall out of them and make the Techno TV logo. Middles & Biggies Hangout 'Ice Skating' We see Jasmine from The Cookie Club ''put on some pink and blue ice skates. Then Faith from ''Old School ''joins her, and sits beside her. Then it cuts to the two skating together. They both group up together to make the logo. 'Fashion Show' We see Ella, Ariana, Shelley and Ellody from ''Walk, Walk, Fashion Baby ''on the runway in the clothes shop. They all then walk out together as a whole, wearing fancy dresses in sassy-like poses. They then make another pose and a disco ball appears on the top and the M&BH logo appears. 'Concert' It starts with The Hotrods from ''Music Rivalry ''preform on stage, with many girls squealing. Then a judge calls up the Uptown Girlz. They then sing "Middles" then another sing "And Biggies" then they all sing "HANGOUT!" and then neon pink and blue smoke shoots out of the stage. 'Hollywood!' We see Lindsey from ''Celeb Wannabes ''on a red carpet. Eventually David from ''Teen Spirit ''pull a rope and the whole things flops down on Lindsey. Then the M&BH logo is carved. '''The Adult Zone (sign on)' We see all the mascots of the Techno Television blocks. Then, Vortex (mascot of The Adult Zone) casts a spell to put them all in a deep sleep. He then carries them into a room painted black with scary things. He teleports into the TV set, and says this: (Note if you see '-' that means there is statis) "Hello." - "Well I'm glad that dumb Techno TV is over now" - "So kids," - "Who's your god now?" Then there is the schedule. Programming Pookie Playtime (6:00 a.m -12:00 p.m) * Teddy Town * Bunny Barn * Uppie Underground * Fairy Forest * Turtle Tots * Puffle Playground * Pookie Playhouse * Wolfie World * Magical Mermaids * Hannah The Pookie And Friends * Music Videos For Pookies * News For Pookies With Adelaide Techno TV Family (Main Block, 12:00 p.m - 5:00 p.m) * The Doge Show * Total Drama Island * Total Drama Action * Total Drama World Tour * Club Penguin - Beta Tester Interviews * Endless Adventure (Discontinued show, but old episodes play occasionally) * Puffle School * Mythical Mysteries * Summer Swooniverse * Gravity Falls * Star VS The Forces of Evil * Farty McPoophead * Kawaii Overlord! - The Series! * Inanimate Insanity: Season 2 * The Island of Mezzaa * The EPF's Great Adventures * Fridays with PewDiePie Middles & Biggies Hangout (5:00 p.m - 10:00 p.m) * Walk Walk Fashion Baby * Celeb Wannabes * Music Rivals * Teen Spirit * The Cookie Club * Teddy Town Biggies * Middle's Problems and Craziness * Every Biggies Way * Inanimate Insanity: Season 1 (contains swear words sometimes.) * Battle For Dream Island Again (death scenes may not be suited for pookies) * Education Matters! * Diary Of A Wimpy Girl * Sports Time Fun * Cat With A Blog * Hey Tessie! * Old School * Prep School * New Music Videos for Middles And Biggies * Penguin High The Adult Zone (10:00 p.m - 6:00 a.m) * Parent's Problems * Divas, MELD, and Domino Divas. * Delicious Dinner For Your Fam Fam * How To Be A Good Parent * Love Your Fam Fam * Christina's Family * Constant Craziness In The House! * Teddy Town, Bunny Barn, or Elmo? * Venture * Da Simpsizzles * Siblings Guy * Canadian DuhDuh * The 'N' Word * Club Penguin's Unfunniest Home Videos * Fugget About It * Archer * Dr Satan, PhD TV Specials Techno TV airs TV specials every February, April, October, and December to celebrate Valentines Day, April Fools, Halloween and Christmas. The blocks air specials too, depending on the show. The specials that usually air: Valentines Day * Turtle Tots - Celebration of Love * Prep School - Love Prom * Teddy Town - Valentine's In Teddy Town * Hey Tessie! - Maddie's Crush * Music Rivals - Love Serenade * Kawaii Overlord! - The Chocolate Rose * April Fools ** Turtle Tots - Jokester Day ** Endless Adventure - Jenna the Jokester ** April Fools in Kitty Kingdom ** The Doge Show - Prankster Shibas ** Kawaii Overloard! - Bring in the Clowns! Halloween * Farty McPoophead - Nightmare in Toilet Town ** Kawaii Overlord! - Nightmare In Kawaiiland! ** Teen Spirit - Jake's Halloween Dance ** Fridays With PewDiePie - Edgar The Princess?? ** The EPF's Great Adventures - File: $P00K¥ $CÁR¥ $K3L3T0N$ ** Teddy Town - The Candy Pumpkin Christmas * The Doge Show: Doge's Shiba-Tastic Christmas ** Penguin High: The Christmas Spirit ** Teddy Town: Christmas in Teddy Town ** Kawaii Overlord! - The Christmas Angel Other * The Doge Show: Doge Visits Japan! * The Island Of Mezzaa - New Years FIGHT! * Kawaii Overlord! - Nunya Visits Fiji! * Endless Ended Adventure (series finale to Endless Adventure) * The EPF's Great Adventures - File: 0P3RÁT10N: P00K13 PR0T3CT0R$ Replacement Hosts Sometimes, instead of the Techno we all know and love, there will be hosts to replace her temporarily. These include an unknown girl pookie, Shiba-Shiba from The Doge Show, Jasper from Puffle School, or Melanie from Mythical Mysteries. They are onky used when Techno is sick, busy etc. = Category:Blog posts